1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to techniques to monitor food products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food safety is an important, ongoing issue in the food service industry. Many establishments serve food and drink to thousands of customers daily. Given the scale and amount of food prepared and served, it can be difficult to continuously monitor food quality and safety, such that customers are served food that meets all health safety standards and regulations.